Law and Luffy have a child!
by Swapfell Ashley
Summary: Luffy finally tells Law he pregnant and Law actions are different but in the end the are both happy!


This is my first short piece but I had a lot of fun doing this! Law pov and a little Killer and Kid bashing and some Marco and Ace bashing but mostly Lalu!

Whenever Law meet with Luffy he hoped that the young raven haired male would be talking about weird things but not today. Today Luffy was acting different like he lost something he loved. "Luffy-ya what's wrong? Did something happen?" I asked and Luffy just looks away from me. "Nee Traffy? Do you think the person I love will ever love me because I'm _**pregnant**_?" He asks and I'm shocked at that cause Luffy and I only had sex once and he never understood that I loved him. "So your pregnant and you are scared to tell that person?" I asked and he nods. "Yeah…I love **him** a lot but I'm scared he will reject me…" I blink and stare at him in confusion. "Well, it depends on the person your in love with." I said and Luffy hugs me tightly. "Law we are having a child!" Luffy shout and I stare at him in shock. "We are? I'm glad we are Luffy-ya." I said with a smile as Luffy sat on the bed. Later that day I went over to Kid's house to pick something up. "Did Luffy-ya tell you the good news Kid-ya?" I asked and smirked when Kid looked confused. "What's the good news?" Kid asked picking up his toolbox as I walked over to his table. "Hey Trafalgar when did you get here?" I turn to see Killer. "A few moments ago and what I was about to tell you Kid-ya is that Luffy-ya is pregnant with my child." I smiled at them and Kid just looks at me with a smirk and Killer laughs softly. "So basically you two knocked up and had sex _**how many times now**_?" Kid asked and I blushed heavily. "Kid!" Killer shouts with shock. "What I wanted to know how many times it took for that to happen!" Kid shouts back but is now laughing now and I just sigh as a headache formed. "You know you the worst person to be my friend Kid-ya." Law said as he sat down and grabbed a piece of wood. "But you're still my friend am I wrong Trafalgar Law?" Kid smirked and grabs the piece of wood from his hands and Law just glared at him.

Luffy had finally told his brothers he was pregnant which caused a huge fuss from Ace. "Luffy are you sure your ready for this!?" Ace keeps asking that question which Luffy gladly said yes too many times. "I think it's about time Luffy had something good in his life." Sabo said smiling at Luffy and Ace. "THANK YOU SABO! YOU'RE SO MUCH NICER THAN ACE!" Luffy shouted then runs away from Ace laughing. "Hey Luffy-ya I'm here to-"I started to say but stop when Luffy run into me. "Shishishi hi Traffy!" Luffy smiled at me with that silly smile of his. "Hi, Luffy-ya are you okay?" I asked sitting up holding Luffy closed to me as Ace and Sabo smiled at us. "Yeah! I'm just fine!" Luffy said smiling his head off. "Nee Traffy can we go home now? I'm bored and tired!" Luffy mumbles into my ear just as Marco walked into the house. "Hey, Luffy Law what bring you here?" Marco asked and I told what happened. "That's great Luffy!" Marco smiled and hugged Ace.

When Luffy and I got home the first thing I did was make some coffee. "Want anything to drink Luffy-ya? Any food you want a drink?" I asked but Luffy just falls asleep on the couch I smile at him with a sweet kind smile. "Sleep well Luffy-ya." I carry Luffy to the bedroom and blink when Luffy pulls me down with him. "Fufufu I won't leave you Luffy-ya I never will." I whispered and read my book for a little bit. After awhile Luffy let go and went to go get my coffee and some food. I looked at my phone when I see that my father and uncle texted me. "Hm…? I guess I have to go and visit them soon and tell about this child I'm about to have." I mumbled to myself and sighed. Over the next 5 months, my uncle and father gave me things I need to help Luffy and my child. "I'm fine father uncle! Besides I don't want to stress Luffy-ya out with all of this." I told them as my uncle chuckled at this. "Okay, Law we will stop right Doffy?" Corazon (Cora-san) said smiling at me. "Fine…." Doflamingo said with defeat. I laugh at then and follow them to Doflamingo's office. "Where is Vergo-san? I haven't seen him since a year ago.." I asked when I didn't see Vergo is here. "He working in his office down the hall. You can go see him and make sure you bring him in here because I need to talk with him." Doflamingo said as he sat on his desk while Cora-san sat on my father's couch. "Okay." I walked to Vergo's office and blink when I see a black box on his desk. "Vergo-san?" I called out then blinks when Vergo hugs me. "I heard about you and your boyfriend Law so I went and got you this so you can give this to him." I blushed at then smiled. "Thank you Vergo-san you're the best person I ever meet!" I put the box in my pocket then tell him that my father wanted to see him.

I walk home after a while and see Luffy, Kid, Killer, Heat, Wire, Penguin, and Shachi outside eating some watermelons. "TRAFFY! CMON AND HAVE SOME!" I chuckle at Luffy and walk over. "Okay Okay calm down Luffy-ya." I smiled and then looks at Kid. "Luffy-ya I have a question for you and I want to know if you would do it." I get down on one knee and pull the box out and open it. "Money D. Luffy will you marry me?" I asked and get a hug and a kiss from Luffy. "Yes!" Luffy shouts and hugs me more. Everyone claps and smile at us. "Nice Law now you can have a family." Kid said softly and I look at him shocked because it didn't sound like himself. "Kid-ya….why are you acting like this? I never seen you do this before." I mumbled and Kid just laughs at it. "How long have we been friends for? 12 years now? I will always have your back and I don't care if your gay or not we will always be friends." I smile at Kid and nod. "Thanks, Kid-ya." I walk to Luffy and pull him to the side. "What's wrong? You look stress." I asked worried. "Not really stress more like freaked out because my brothers and Marco know now. But they are cool with it!" Luffy cheers and touches his stomach. "In 4 more months, we will have our child Luffy-ya. I'm so happy I meet you." I whishper in his ear.

4 months later….

Luffy had twins which made me very happy and glad that I found my true love. "Luffy-ya what should we name them?" I asked and Luffy giggled at me. "Niko and Nisho!" Luffy shouts softly. In the end, Niko grew up to be just like Law while Nisho grew up to be like Luffy.

-  
So this is NOW finished and I will be writing a story about Niko and Nisho very soon! (Edited May 3rd, 2018) TWO YEARS SINCE I WRITEN THIS XD I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS!

Thanks  
Ashley  
-


End file.
